<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spice up your life by takesguts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871112">spice up your life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts'>takesguts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Female genitalia, Intersex Characters, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Threesomes, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:19:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dates another omega after an alpha breaks his heart. It’s great, it’s lovely; but it could be something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Liam Payne/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spice up your life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry breaks up with his first boyfriend four days after he turns twenty, and two days after he tells him he’s ready to start considering children. Giving birth, being a parent, is something Harry’s wanted ever since he presented as an Omega at the tender age of twelve. A bit of an early bloomer, his doctor had said, most don’t present until fourteen or fifteen. Harry’s mother had been ecstatic, though, had taught him and expressed to him the wonders of being an Omega, the importance. That his presentation was a <em> gift </em> - both his mother and his sister were Betas - and that it made him stronger than any Alpha he would ever encounter as he got older. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nick was an Alpha, had been one for far longer than any of the boys Harry had gone to Primary with and they’d started dating shortly after Harry turned eighteen. Dating an older guy had concerned his mum, but Harry had been delighted. Nick wasn’t like the typical knot head Alphas Harry knew growing up. He was mature, in University already and going places in radio. He took Harry out on actual dates, not just fumbling snogs in the back of cars or parents basements. When they first made love it was in Nicks own flat and it had been perfect. They stayed together for two years, and when Harry turned twenty it seemed like the next logical step in their relationship, to at least begin talking about a family. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Instead, Nick broke it off; told Harry he was too young still, had some more growing up to do, that he was barely into his studies at Uni and should just focus on that. To which Harry had snottily replied that he wasn’t too young to have sex with and well, that had been that. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Heartbroken, Harry had spent the long weekend they planned to be away for his birthday privately crying his eyes out at his mums and hating himself for wasting two years of his life on an Alpha who never intended to mate him like he had always dreamed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><ul>
<li>- - - </li>
</ul><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The semester after summer hols, Harry moves into his own flat just off campus with his friend Niall, another omega. They had met the previous spring in an Influence of Omega Arts class which Niall mostly slept during but had to take it in order to get into the music program next year. It’s through Niall that he meets other omegas, starts attending parties with his own peers and classmates. It’s Niall that ends up being the first omega he sleeps with; it’s very different from being with an Alpha. There’s no real cocks and knotting, but it’s plenty messy and Harry loves it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><ul>
<li>- - - </li>
</ul><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Uhn, nn, nn -“ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pink cheeked and hair damp with sweat, Niall gazes up around Harry dreamily, mouth parted around the sweetest little sounds as Harry rubs their clits together frantically, feeling so horny and out of his mind. His heats coming up - <em> their </em>heats are coming up. It’s the first time Harry’s not had an Alpha to ease him through the early signs of preheat and then the eventual cycle. It’s been causing him some anxiety, not knowing what will happen with just another omega, especially in a complex of a variety of other genders in their building. Harry himself can smell them when he gets into their hall after classes, but in moments like this, when they’re having sex, he can’t be bothered with such concern. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On a particularly harsh grind, Harry’s clit catches so good against the blondes that his tongue lolls out of his mouth, eyelashes fluttering as he slows the pace to make it happen again. His cunt <em> aches </em> , hole clenching, empty around nothing while it drools messily all over their bodies and sheets. Niall is just as wet, having come the second Harry got them naked and pressed together. He’s so easy to get off, so cute and perfect. Harry wants him to be enough so desperately, wants to date him and be his boyfriend, but he knows he would be missing something. <em> Is </em>missing something. They both are, and it’s only become more apparent the closer they get to their heats. Harry hates himself for it, is attending Uni to educate himself on Omegas rights and sexualities, but can’t help the way he wants and Alpha over top of him, fucking him. How he wants it for Niall too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Harry!” Niall gasps, his small thighs jumping; it’s probably a bit too much, the slower pressure, he’s so sensitive. Sometimes he puts on panties and Harry makes him come his brain out just by bunching the fabric together and tugging back and forth over his clit. “That’s - it’s making me come, you’re making me come again.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Me - me too,” Harry pants, nodding eagerly at nothing, really, other then the fact he is also so close to coming, “ohh, fuck. Fuck, feels so fucking good.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So good,” Niall echoes, one hand wrapped around Harry’s bicep, the other twisted in the sheets, “it’s so -“ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He cuts off with a squeal, and Harry can feel him squirting, soaking their thighs and pelvises. Everything is so slippery, so silky and sticky; it smells fucking amazing, so heady and sweet. Harry humps against Niall while he comes, chasing his own orgasm. He can’t wait to see what a mess they are, what a mess they’ve made of their bed; he wants to take a photo of it, post it everywhere so Nick and anyone and everyone can see how hard they get off <em> without </em>an Alpha. It’s with that thought that Harry finishes - it feels like it goes on forever, leaves him shivering and shuddering, his own palms pressing down on the other omegas' tiny shoulders, pinning him tightly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blinking his eyes open, he peers down at Niall who is grinning at him happily, with such open affection that Harry can’t help himself, he leans down to kiss him, clumsy and not very good based on how they’re both breathing heavily but it’s perfect. They’re perfect, Harry thinks, fondly stroking his hand through messy blonde locks, thumb stroking the curve of his red tipped ear. It doesn’t matter that it’s not conventional, that their biology demands something else; they’ll make it work. Harry will ask him to be his boyfriend, officially, and they’ll do more research and make it work. They don’t need anything else. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Which is usually the kind of thought someone has before something turns up and changes the exact course of the nature of the thought. Which is precisely what happens as Harry begins kissing his way down the other boys pale, freckled body, fingertips tickling and making him squirm and giggle. He fully intends on providing Niall with <em> at least </em> another two orgasms, and he just manages to curl his tongue around his tiny, swollen clit before there’s a pounding at their front door. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It startles both of them, and Niall's knee knocks right into his brow bone, making him grunt and fall backward. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What the fuck?” Niall says, half laughing while he reaches out to gingerly touch where Harry is clutching his head. “Sorry, sorry, H. Scared the fuck outta me. Let me -“ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No!” Harry interrupts, waving him off as he scrambles off the bed, frantically searching for his joggers and T-shirt. The pounding had briefly stopped, before continuing again, seemingly louder. “Stay! You stay. Here, naked. I’m coming back for you in just a mo’. Stay.” Giving a cheeky wink, he wags his finger playfully before stepping out of the bedroom and shutting the door. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Grabbing the pepper spray off the kitchen counter, because you can never be too careful and also Harry knows he’s covered in his ejaculate and another omegas and he <em> reeks </em>, he unlocks the three bottom locks and peeks his head out of the door. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Can I help -“ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the other side of the door, standing in the hall, is possibly the most fit Alpha Harry has seen in awhile. Possibly ever, and he dated one. He’s tall and broad, muscles bulging in a way through his white shirt that’s somehow stupidly attractive and not at all cringe worthy. His scent is what hits Harry first, though, cutting him off immediately. He smells so <em> good </em>; so masculine, like bergamot and cedar; damp and woodsy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Er,” the alpha starts, also seeming to falter in Harry’s presence, closing his eyes and taking a deep, obvious inhale, scenting him openly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If it were any other moment, weeks away from his heat, and not in the middle of fantastic sex, Harry would be more than indignant. He’d be livid; what this Alpha is doing is so incredibly <em> rude </em> , adhering to his own instincts without conversation or consent from his company, but. But Harry’s <em> own </em>instincts can’t help but to respond, causing him to open the door wider, nostrils flaring. It goes on for a few moments, the two of them obviously scenting each other in the hall and the omegas grip on the door handle and pepper spray tighten, in an attempt to just not step out of the apartment completely. That would be stupid, and dangerous. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The alpha seems to force his eyes open, though they remain dark and half lidded, but he rolls his shoulders, like he is trying to come back to himself. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Er,” he says again, “hello. I’ve just moved next door. And well.” He looks so embarrassed then, the tips of his ears burning red, one large hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. And, wow, <em> wow. </em>He really is so bloody handsome, “I just wanted to introduce myself, and um, let you know that my bed is right on the other side of….your bedroom wall. And I’m putting the frame together! So, if you ah, hear and loud….banging. Don’t hesitate to like, let me know….” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s clear what he’s trying to convey is that he can hear Harry and Niall <em> banging </em> , and Harry <em> thinks </em> he should tell him to shove off but his hormones are whispering for him to let this gorgeous Alpha know it’s fine if he’s listening. Would maybe be even finer if he came over and did more than that. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Struggling, Harry shuffles closer to the edge of the doorstep, seemingly unable to control his feet. Closer, his neighbor smells amazing, rich and cloying which has Harry wanting to roll around in it. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“must mean you are thirsty,” he blurts, not in control of his traitorous mouth, “I have. Water.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the alpha looks at him plainly, with just a bit of uncertainty as if he’s schooling his reactions into something diffused. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“come in! Come in, I mean,” Harry scrambles to say, stepping back to let Liam in while maintaining the pepper spray hidden enough behind his back until he can drop it into the pile of shoes, “it’s so nice to meet you, come in.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think,” Liam starts, eyes wide but he obeys regardless, crowding into the apartment, “this is - I’m going to -“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”let me get you a drink!l” Harry interrupts loudly, stumbling into the kitchen. His heart is racing still, skin perspiring already by just the proximity of Liam. He’s not sure what he’s doing yet, is guided by his whims, but this alpha is overwhelming. Strong and capable, Harry can tell, and all he wants his to show Niall too. So they can both enjoy and be satisfied in the best possible way. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knows Niall doesn’t understand, not like he does, not yet. But as he fixes Liam a drink in the kitchen, while the Alpha stands in the doorway and watches him with a dark and heavy gaze, he thinks Niall will understand. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Very soon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lalalalalal~</p><p> </p><p>I’ll finish all these things eventually ....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>